Shinigami Naruto
by Kusanagi13
Summary: Raised by those who serve death, Naruto strives to survive in a world filled with demons, well, that and Puberty, NarutoxFemaleHaku
1. Chapter 1

A giant kitsune stood on the horizon, it's nine tales blocking out the full moon behind it. " Keep fighting, we just have to hold it off until the Yondaime arrives!" yells a ninja with a leaf mark on his forehead. Suddenly the fox lets loose a roar filled with malice, "**Pathetic apes, you think that you can stop ME? The great and powerful KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" **Suddenly a giant toad appeared on the horizon. The Kyuubi stopped it's rampage temporarily as it looked at the toad and issued a deep chuckle. **"Kukukuku so Gamabuta you think that the Yondaime alone can stop me from my vengeance upon this pathetic village? Sorry to say but you just going to die like everyone else." **" We shall see Kyuubi, we shall see." the yondaime says to the fox. As he begins a long sequence of seals. "Shiki Fujin!" He yells out.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's tower: The 3rd Hokage watched the figure sitting across from him, the captain of the 6th shinigami division, Kuchiki Byakuya. "So Sarutobi, you want me to take this infant under my wing as my son and train him to be a shinigami?" He questioned. "Yes Byakuya my old friend, For it would not be safe for him to live here with Kyuubi-sama sealed into him." The third answered. "Why not?" Byakuya questioned, " Surely the people would be honored to have a boy with the most powerful of the nine celestial guardians sealed inside him?" He asked. Sarutobi laughed sadly before answering, "I'm afraid not." he said, "People fear the Kyuubi as a demon and would most likely attempt to kill the boy." He answered.Byakuya was speechless, "Very well, " he said, "I will take the boy on as my son." He answered, "What is his name?" he asked. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The third answered quietly.

Takimaru: "I know it was a short prologue but this is my first fanfic, so give me a break. Please leave reviews, constructive critism welcomed, flames...not so much. The second chapter will probably take a while to get up since I'm graduating next week and I'm going to be busy, I'll give you the main pairing later... okay since I'm inpatient I'll tell you, it's NaruHina, oh and cause I think that gay couples are under represented even though I'm straight, I'll make sasuke gay later in the story, now please excuse me. (Run's away from angry fangirls.) Also due to the fact that I deleted the original story and can't get it to upload the new version I'm on Hiatus


	2. Soul society

Chapter 2: Chaos in Soul society

Five years later: Kuchiki Naruto stood listening but not really paying attention as lieutenant Abarai Renji explained the basics of Zanpakuto. "A Zanpakuto is the weapon of all shinigami, however it is not merely a tool but a being in its own right and should be treated as such." He suddenly realized that Naruto was paying more attention to the clouds and cherry blossoms then to him. "Oi, Naruto...PAY ATTENTION DUMBASS!" He shouted, Naruto was so shocked he fell over and stood up clutching his ears. "Ow, did you have to yell so loud Renji-Onisan?" He whined, "I'm standing right here after all." Renji sighed, "Listen Naruto, if you keep this up no ones going to take you seriously, if you want to become a captain in the Gotei thirteen you have to pull you act together." "I know, I know, but for some reason the sword won't respond to me." He answered, Renji looked at Naruto felt a little sorry for the boy, after all his father was possibly one of the most powerful of the shinigami captains after the captain of the first division.

2 years later: As Naruto blocked the sword sweep aimed for his head he wondered who in soul society he had pissed off to have to train with Zaraki Kenpachi. "Cmon Naruto I know you can do better then that," Kenpachi said as he swept his blade around for another strike. "Stop holding back already!" He yelled as he charged forward, Naruto panicked and closed his eyes certain he was going to die, suddenly all was quiet except for the sound of water dripping, slowly naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer like setting, "WTF" Naruto thought, "Since when has the dojo been in a sewer?" He said this time out loud. Suddenly he found himself in front of a large gate with a piece of paper that said "seal"on it. Suddenly a large fox with nine tails came forward, "So you are the kit that I was sealed into, you are somewhat amusing.' He laughed, as if mocking Naruto for his weakness. "Oh yeah, well just you wait fox someday I'm going to discover the name of my zanpakuto and then every one will acknowledge me as a true shinigami!" Naruto shouted back at the fox. The fox grinned wickedly as if he had been waiting for Naruto to say this. "Very good kit, just for that I will tell you your Zanpakuto's name, simply say "Unseal, Kyuubi No Kitsune!" and you zanpakuto will go into it's Shikai form." He said, Naruto was thinking, "Can I trust this guy? Probably but why do I get an ominous feeling in my soul?" "Very well fox I thank you for your kind words." He said out loud to the fox, "I'm no fox, I am Kyuubi of the Nine Celestial guardians, in exchange can you grant me deathlife?" Kyuubi asked, "Very well." Naruto said as he tapped the hilt of his sword on Kyuubi's brow, "May you live in peace in soul society." he said solemnly, "Kit who said anything about going to soul society, I'm staying here in your mind to teach you the way of the world." Kyuubi answered, "Now wake up, Kenpachi's about to land a that blow." Naruto opened his eyes ti see that no time had passed and that Kepachi-sensei was about to land a hit, in a surge of strength Naruto took his sword and cried, "Unseal! Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Suddenly his blade became a huge sword with a crimson blade, as kenpachi charged forward Naruto swung the sword and stopped it at Kenpachi's neck. "I...Win" was all Naruto could say before passing out. Naruto slowly opened and closed his eyes. "I still don't understand how he managed to release his zanpakuto to the shikai form." He heard Renji say, "Personally I wasn't expecting this to happen for another 2 years at least." Renji suddenly heard Naruto groan as he got up, "Oh Naruto your awake, you okay?" Renji asked concern showing on his face, Naruto also noticed that his father, Byakuya was in the room along with Komamura Sajin who looked like a cross between a wolf and a fox in human form, captain of the 7th division, Kurosaki Rukia, Naruto's aunt, and Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's husband. "Wha...What happened?" Naruto asked, he hadn't felt this bad since the time that he rigged all of the 11th squads doors to dump water and chalk dust on anyone who opened them and then been chased by Kenpachi's lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru and gotten the crap beat out of him."Basically you have learned your zanpakuto's name and this has cause you to be able to release it to it's first form, in this case the sword is a huge crimson blade with a black kanji for 'Nine' on it." Renji explained. Naruto just looked at him, "can you try running that by me one more time?" he asked naively. Renji and the rest of the people in the room sweatdropped, "simply put," Ichigo said, "You whipped Kenpachi's sorry ass with your sword in its released state."He said. Naruto nodded, all of a sudden Byakuya spoke out.

"Regardless you defeated Kenpachi and therefore you are going to start training with me every day, understood?" He asked.

"Hai, father." Naruto answered, he saw Byakuya react slightly to the name, Naruto knew he was adopted and that his fathers real wife had died years ago.

1 year later: The shinigami headquarters was quiet, shinigami patrolled and went about their ,morning business until..."NARUTO!" was the collected roar from five of the captains and lieutenants, The blonde haired boy was running as fast as he could from about fifty members of the 1st division all of whom had pink hair, "Get back here Naruto!" one of them said, "You can't get away with rigging all the doors in the 1st division headquarters to dump pink paint on anyone who opened them and switching the general's head polish with hair regrowth formula!" Naruto laughed and said, "Ah cmon, you're just mad that you're to chicken to do the things that I do!" Suddenly Naruto collided with the captain of the seventh division Komamura Sajin, who promptly tied him up, "Thank you captain Sajin, we've been chasing him for hours and chased him through the entire park just to get here." one said while nearly falling over from exhaustion, Sajin nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed carry on with your duties, I'll take the so called "Fox God" to Jushiro." The members of the 1st division nodded and left to carry on their duties that did not include chasing Naruto. Ukitake Jushiro sighed as he looked across at the five captains and lieutenants sitting across from him, the victims of Naruto's latest series of pranks, all of whom except for general Yamamoto and Madarame Ikkaku looked rather pissed. "Okay" He said while rubbing his temples, ever since Byakuya had been killed in an ambush by that bastard Aizen, Naruto had begun to pull more pranks to hide his sorrow behind a mask of happiness. "One at a time, starting with you Matsumoto." He acknowledged the lieutenant of the tenth division. A blonde haired women with extremely large breasts.

"Naruto switched my shampoo with honey," She said enraged

"That's it?" Jushiro asked.

"No, he also switched all of my sake with non alcoholic wine." She pouted

"O-kay next you." He pointed to captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who was possibly the sickest person in the universe.

"Your "son" disorganized my lab and moved all of my knives to different places, it took me an hour just to find scalpel so I could modify my heart."

"You have one?" Jushiro thought silently as Mayuri finished his rant. Personally he wished that Urahara was still in command of the research department and not this lunatic, but that was wishful thinking, as Urahara Kisuke was now a successful merchant in Tokyo.

."Fine I'll talk with him later about messing around with your knives, okay next you." he said pointing to Kira Izuru, who was looking rather pissed as the hair covering his left eye had been cut off making him look fairly normal.

"He cut off my hair." He said simply.

"Okay, now do you two have any complaints?" he asked pointing to general Yamamoto and Madarame Ikkaku, both of whom were looking rather happy since they had a full head of hair, which was a lot considering that they were bald. "No, actually we both want to thank him for his amazing hair regrowth formula." Ikkaku answered. The other three fall down anime style while Jushiro sweat drops. Just as Jushiro was about to tell them that Naruto was going to be punished accordingly , the door opened and in walked Sajin with an extremely ruffled look about him as if he had just been chased through a forest which was more then likely considering Naruto's talent at evasion and stealth, which nearly rivaled his sense of humor, in fact Naruto would have been assigned to the research division had it not been for the fact that him and Mayuri shared an equal loathing of each other. "Oh, Sajin, you came and brought Soul Societies number one trickster with you." Sajin walked in and nodded in recognition to the assembled captains and vice captains. "Forgive me for my intrusion, but I felt the need to deliver the "Fox God" directly to you." Sajin said, "Thank you my friend." Jushiro answered, "Would the rest of you please leave now?" He asked, "I want to talk with Naruto, Mayuri I'll send him later to show you where he hid all of you knives." Mayuri nodded and left with the rest of the officers, soon only Sajin, Jushiro, and Naruto were left in the room.. Jushiro sighed and said, "Naruto, why do you continue to pull these pranks?" He asked, "I know you've been down since Byakuya died but still."

Flashback

"Father, father, why did you have to go and die on me?" Naruto cried as he looked at Byakuya's body, slashed with innumerable cut and holes, "This was definitely Aizen's work, you can tell by the fact that the slashes look like Tousen's work, while the holes are Gin's bullet shot attack, and the pierced attacks are the result of a powerful Kindo." Jushiro said, "Dammit, if there had been more of us we probably could have taken them out, and prevented this." Suddenly Naruto heard the voice of Kyuubi saying, "Kit, I shall grant you your bankai form, but it will only activate when the ones who did this are in front of you or when those close to you are in danger, understand?"He asked, "Yes, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto answered. Suddenly Jushiro felt the chakra of Naruto skyrocket as his sorrow and anger took over his body, the red chakra obscured him from view, Jushiro covered his face so that he would not be burned by the tremendous amount of chakra emanating from Naruto, when the energy finally dissipated Naruto had changed, instead of blonde hair it was blood red, additionally instead of the usual shinigami robes, he was wearing crimson samurai armor with the kanji for "fox" on the back.**_ "Vengeance shall be mine, I shall bear Senbonzakura until I slay Aizen, Gin, and Kaname only then shall I stop wielding Senbonzakura and lay my hatred to rest."_**

Flashback end

Takimaru : Okay so apparently I lied about this chapter not getting up for a while, but it is the weekend so that probably explains it, next chapter will probably be up by Thursday if I'm lucky.

Naruto: will I finally go back to konoha in the next chapter?

Taki: Maybe, But there are three more years before that.

Reviews are welcome, I will be taking votes for couples. except for the fact that the main pairing will continue to be NaruHina.

Naruto couples:

NaruIno

NaruTayuya

NaruTen

NaruTem

NaruHarem(Hell of a lot simpler)

other couples:

ShinoHana

AnkoKakashi

KakaKuren

And that's it, until next time.


	3. Perk up the sad faces

Takimaru : okay here are the current votes for couples. Please note that the main couple will be NaruHina no matter what, just for those who are confused. The voting will continue probably until the end of the Chuunin exams.

Naruto side couples:

NaruTen:II

NaruTayuya:I

NaruHarem:II

KakaAnko:I

I feel like I'm forgetting something...Oh yeah Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bleach, just this storyline, hah take that Jump!

Ok, just for those who don't know what I'm talking about, Bleach is an anime that focus's on a teenager(Obviously) named Kurosaki Ichigo and his ability to see ghosts, one day this gift allows him to see a shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia get injured in a battle with a hollow and is given her powers to defend his family, however due to the fact that it is illegal to give shinigami powers to humans, Rukia's brother Byakuya, and his lieutenant Abarai Renji, come to take her back to soul society to be tried, you know the rest, hero goes to rescue her , and the true villains behind this scheme are three captains of the gotei thirteen, Aizen, Aname, and Gin, who seek to gain hollow powers and take over soul society. There you happy? Now you know what the hell is going on, oh and this takes place about ten years later.

Chapter 2: Chaos in soul society and Konoha

Flashback

"Father, father, why did you have to go and die on me?" Naruto cried as he looked at Byakuya's body, slashed with innumerable cut and holes, "This was definitely Aizen's work, you can tell by the fact that the slashes look like Tousen's work, while the holes are Gin's bullet shot attack, and the pierced attacks are the result of a powerful Kindo." Jushiro said, "Dammit, if there had been more of us we probably could have taken them out, and prevented this." Suddenly Naruto heard the voice of Kyuubi saying, "Kit, I shall grant you your bankai form, but it will only activate when the ones who did this are in front of you or when those close to you are in danger, understand?"He asked, "Yes, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto answered. Suddenly Jushiro felt the chakra of Naruto skyrocket as his sorrow and anger took over his body, the red chakra obscured him from view, Jushiro covered his face so that he would not be burned by the tremendous amount of chakra emanating from Naruto, when the energy finally dissipated Naruto had changed, instead of blonde hair it was blood red, additionally instead of the usual shinigami robes, he was wearing crimson samurai armor with the kanji for "fox" on the back. **_"Vengeance shall be mine, I shall bear Senbonzakura until I slay Aizen, Gin, and Kaname only then shall I stop wielding Senbonzakura and lay my hatred to rest."_**

Flashback end

"I know, but people have been somewhat depressed ever since my father died, so I figured what the hell might as well make their lives a little bit exiting."Naruto argued, Jushiro just sighed and said "That's not the point, the point is that these pranks are just making people hate you, as far as I know only, the 4th ,6th, 7th, 8th,10th, 11th, and 13th divisions like you." Naruto just blinked and said, "I don't care how people think of me, as long as at least some people accept me I will be happy and content, plus I will always protect those that are important to me, like you dad." Jushiro was quite happy to see that his adopted son actually more focused on protecting people then on his own ambitions, Jushiro cared very much for the blonde haired boy and thought of him as his true son, just as Byakuya had before him, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be sent back to Konoha to attend the Ninja academy, "Oh shit, speaking of ninja." he thought, "Naruto isn't it time to go to your ninjutsu lesson with the Nidaime Hokage?" He asked out loud, Naruto looked at him blankly before comprehension it dawned on him,"...NANI! Shit I'm going to be late at this rate, see ya dad." He yelled as he ran out of the room, Jushiro and Sajin laughed quietly as they watched Naruto speed out the door. "You know that one of these days he's going to go back to konoha and become a shinobi right?"Sajin asked, "Yes I'm well aware of the fact that he can't be here forever, but I can at least request that someone goes with him to Konoha." Jushiro finished, Sajin just nodded sadly, both captains cared greatly for Naruto and would be sad to see him go when suddenly an idea formed in Sajin's head, "Hey Jushiro, why don't you go with Naruto to Konoha and take care of him there?" he asked, Jushiro sighed and said, "Because I can't leave my post as captain of the 13th division, even if it was only temporary." Sajin and Jushiro brain stormed for another minute before they finally came up with a solution, "I suppose that I could ask Kiyone and Senataro to take over the running of the 13th division in my absence." They both smiled at the thought of the two third seats in the division taking over for a few years, "It would probably work, now all we need is general Yamamoto's permission." Jushiro said, "Yes all we need is...WAIT A MINUTE! What's this we stuff!" Sajin asked loudly, Jushiro just laughed and smiled as he said, "You didn't think that I was going to take credit for this by myself did you? You deserve some too, plus it's an opportunity to take down Kaname." He intentionally added the second part just to get Sajin's attention, "I'm sorry Jushiro but I can't go with you no matter what, I, I can't face Aname again as I still consider him to be my closest friend." Sajin said with regret in his voice, "I understand Sajin, but sometimes you have to put the good of soul society before one's life." Jushiro said with a far off look in his eye, remembering that faithful day.

Meanwhile with Naruto... Naruto was running so fast that he looked like a yellow blur, the funny thing was that he would only go this fast when he was late for something important, otherwise he would never be caught by anyone. "Shit shit shit shit, if I'm late to the meeting then Nidaime-sensei's going to kill me or worse not teach me any new jutsu's! crap!" Naruto thought as he sped towards the training grounds. The soul of the late Nidaime Hokage patiently tapped his foot as he waited for his young pupil to arrive, from the yells he had heard across the headquarters he'd guess that Naruto had been pulling pranks again, "He's just like monkey when he was twelve" He said, referring to the current Hokage, whose genin team he had taught while he was alive. Suddenly Naruto burst through the foliage into the clearing, waking the Nidaime from his memories of the distant past. "Well, well, well look who decided to show up." He said while looking at the slightly sweating Naruto, "Sorry, I got lost in the memories of the past Nidaime-oneesensei." Naruto said apologetically, Nidaime believed him in that regard, he knew naruto was still sad over Byakuya's death, but it was not healthy to live in the past like that. Of course Naruto kept up that fox grin that reminded so many of Gin who was often called fox face, so it was no wonder that many people referred to him as the "Fox God", in fact that grin was what had made him so many friends within the divisions, plus the Nidaime couldn't help but think of Naruto as his younger brother, after all he was so much like his great-nephew...No! He must not dwell in the past. "Okay then Naruto, are you ready to practice Suiton Jutsu's?" he asked Naruto, Naruto just nodded excitedly, "I sure am, I've finally mastered the Mizu bushin no jutsu." Naruto exclaimed proudly. The Nidaime smiled as he said that, Naruto was possibly the weakest person ever when it came to Bushin jutsu's. "Alright then, today I;m going to teach you the Suito: Goshokuzame no jutsu." The Nidaime could not help but notice the look of extreme happiness on Naruto's face as he said this, "Alright! Teach me the jutsu, teach me the jutsu!" Naruto said with a pleading look in his eyes, the Nidaime smiled at the look and said, "Alright well the first thin you need to do is..."

Takimaru : Please don't kill me! I've learned my lesson about adding in stuff like dead Hokage's, plus this chapter was originally intended to be serious but in my excitment at graduating I have turned it into fuff please forgive me!Backs away from angry readers

And now translations

Senbonzakura: "A thousand cherry blossoms"

Suiton: Goshokuzame:(Water release: Five eating sharks)


	4. One I'm looking for

Takimaru: This is to all avid readers, due to impatience on my part I will be closing the ballots and the winner for naruto couples is... NaruHarem! And now the lovely ladies who will be married to Naruto in the future,( In walks) Hyuuga Hinata, Haku(Girl obviously),Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin, aaannnnd Inuzuka Hana!

Also due to the fact that i'm impatient to get naruto to Konoha, It's about four years later.

"blah" speach

_blah _Thought speach

** blah thought speach kyuubi**

_**"Blah" Bankai speach**_

Chapter 4

Flashback

He must not dwell in the past. "Okay then Naruto, are you ready to practice Suiton Jutsu's?" he asked Naruto, Naruto just nodded excitedly, "I sure am, I've finally mastered the Mizu bushin no jutsu." Naruto exclaimed proudly. The Nidaime smiled as he said that, Naruto was possibly the weakest person ever when it came to Bushin jutsu's. "Alright then, today I;m going to teach you the Suito: Goshokuzame no jutsu." The Nidaime could not help but notice the look of extreme happiness on Naruto's face as he said this, "Alright! Teach me the jutsu, teach me the jutsu!" Naruto said with a pleading look in his eyes, the Nidaime smiled at the look and said, "Alright well the first thin you need to do is..."

End Flashback

"Oi, Naruto you okay?" Naruto looked up at his best friend in the division, Gekkou Kai, the 4th seat member of the division from where he was thinking about the recent mission and that day three years ago. "Yeah, I'm just hung up over the mission." Naruto answered, "Listen Naruto, there was nothing you could do to stop the deaths, that was an Arrancar(1) for crying out loud!" Kai yelled, "Yeah, but if I had been more careful then Kira, Megumi, and Kumomaru would still be alive..."

Flashback

Naruto, Kai, and Shinji charged at the hollow, behind it they could see Kira, Megumi, and Kumomaru charging as well. As they started to get closer to it Naruto noticed somthing that he had failed to notice before, the hollows mask was incomplete. WTF? The upper left part of the head is visible, but that would mean...OH SHIT! He thought. "Pull back, pull back!" He yelled, Kai and Shinji instantly complied with his orders and pulled off of the attack, "Kira didn't you hear me you idiot! I ordered you to pull back!" He yelled at Kira.

Kira's POV

Uchiha Kira(Only them and Hyuuga's are this arrogant) smirked as he led Megumi and Kumomaru toward the Hollow. He had alwaysknown that Naruto was a coward and he had proof! When they got back to headquarters, he'd tell all the captains about Naruto's cowardice in this incedent and have them remove him from duty, then he, as the uncoverer of Naruto's cowardice would be promoted to the vacant seat of captain. What this poor bastard failed to realize while he was in his dreams was that the newly revealed arrancar had already killed Megumi and Kumomaru and was raising his claw to kill Kira. Kira noticed this to late to doged and his last thoughts were, I wonder what I can order people to do when I'm lietenant? right before he was torn to pieces.

Nomal POV

Naruto said one word before going Bankai on the Arrancar's sorry ass."BAKA-**_-MONO."_**

Flashback end

"Don't worry about it, you avenged them when you went Bankai on that guy's ass." Kai answered smiling, "Plus we were never close in the first place, they always sought a way to become stronger, I beleive that is why they joined Kira and tried to dishonor you." He continued, "Thank you, my old friend" Naruto smiled, "By the way Naruto, did you hear the news?" Kai asked, "What news?" Naruto replied, "Apperently I'm going with you to the human realm and joining you as a ninja." Kai answered.

"No way seriously?" Naruto asked with disbelief on his face, "Yeah seriously, it's to bothersome to explain though." Kai answered with his trademark laziness for everything not concerning life or death, Naruto just shrugged, "Works for me." He said. It was at this moment that Jushiro came in and asked for their report on the mission.

2 hours later

I see, the loss of the members is regretable, but this has also given us valuble information." Seeing Naruto's and Kai's black faces he continued, "The fact that is that the Arrancar was incomplete, this is probably caused by the imperfect Hogyoku(2) that he created after the original was retrieved 6 years ago by Ichigo." Naruto and Kai excepted this explanation and didn't ask any questions, "Very well then, you two go and prepare to leave for the human world in 6 hours, dismissed!" He said, "HAI!" Both Naruto and Kai well Kai actually added a "Woot road trip!" but other then that they left and got ready to leave

6.5 hours later in Konoha

The Hokage smiled as he looked at the 8 graduates from this year(gee I wonder who they are), "Alright this year we are going to have some changes." He began, the 8 students looked at him expectenly, suddenly one of the jounin present spoke up, "But Hokage-sama, I thought we had agreed that I would teach the Uchiha and one other?", "Indeed, but we have some specialy trained recruits joining us so we had to switch up the teams a bit, you can show yourselves Naruto, Kai." As the Hokage finished his statement said people fazed into veiw, most of those present were unimpressed however the female part was impressed, both wore loose black kimonos over white ones, as well as the fact that they each bore a katana, well the blonde haired one had two but that's beside the point, the brown haired one had a katana with the guard shaped like a tear, while the blonde haired one had one across the back of his waist and the other over his back. "Sorry for our lateness old man, but we ran across some hollows terrorizing a village and had to take care of them." The blonde haired one said, "Not at all Naruto, I just happy you're here, class this is Ukitake Naruto, as well as Gekkou Kai, these two will be the additional students that will be added to your teams." He finished.

To say that the students were outraged was an understatment, "NANI! Hokage-Sama, why don't they have to take the exam's like the rest of us!" Kiba demanded, "Because they are already at least chuunin level and require teams understood?" The Hokage asked, Kiba and the rest grumbled but complied with the Hokage, "Very good here are the teams I've decided on, team one: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Gekkou Kai, and Uzumaki Naruto Instructor: Yuhi Kurenai, Team two: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and" "I refuse." everyone turned to see Naruto speaking against the Hokage, "What?" The Hokage asked, "I said I refuse to work with a member of the Uchiha clan and Kai agrees with me." They turned to see Kai nodding his head, "NANI! You two should be honored to be on the same team as the glorious Sauske-kun, he could beat you both without breaking a sweat!" Sakura declared proudly, "Oh for the love of Kami-sama, shut up boobless one!" Kai yelled, "I wouldn't trust a member of the Uchiha clan if my life depended on it, it's because of stuck up teme's like Sasukes clan that my family's dead!" Kai burst out of the room, but several saw tears coming out of his eyes, "What was that about?' The Hokage asked, Naruto sighed and explained, "Just hours ago we were ordered to take down a hollow that turned out to be an Arrancar, we fought it and due to a Uchiha's arrogance, him and Kai's siblings were killed."

The Hokage paused a moment before answering, "Very well then, in light of recent information, Kai and Naruto will be taking Kiba's place on Kurenai's team, you have your teams now move out." "HAI!" everyone answered, "Oh, Naruto can you go get Kai?" Kakashi asked, "Tell him to meet us on top of the Hokage monument."

"Right" Naruto answered, as he went off to get Kai, he had a good idea where he was at.

on top of the Nidaimes head: Kai stared off into the distance, thinking about what the pink haired girl had said, when he felt a presence behind him, "Knew I'd find you here, cm'on, our new teams waiting for us." Kai turned around to see Naruto, "Alright, I was just thinking about what sensei would think of us." Kai said as he stood up and followed Naruto. Kakashi sighed as he looked at his team, in his opinion he wondered if they would be a good team, if their weren't so few graduates this year he would give them the bell test but he decided against it and just proceded to introduce himself, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't want to tell you my likes or dislikes, my dreams for the future are none of your business and I have lots of hobbies, okay next you." He pointed to Shino, (A/N skip ahead to Kai, I'm bored so sue me!) "Okay, next you." Kakashi pointed to Kai, "My name is Gekkou Kai, I like finding new species of animal's, I dislike all members of the Uchiha clan except for, Uchiha Obito, and Uchiha Nami, I have no dream, and my hobbie are finding hollows that were Uchiha's...and killing them." Kakashi noticed that everyone except for Naruto shuddered, "Okay and finally you." He of course pointed to Naruto, "My true name is Kazama Naruto, however I go by Ukitake Naruto, I like training with Kai, intelligent, spirited, and beautiful women, and gardening, I dislike arrogant pricks and stuck up temes like Sasuke, and hollow's, my dream is to find a girl with a certain blood line and marry her after I discover if we truly love eachother, oh and secondly revive my clan." As he finished he noticed that Hinata had a dreamy look in her eyes and Kai snorted in disatisfaction, "You forgot "Get a harem" and "Kill that Bastard Aizen"." Naruto blushed from being somewhat embarrassed.

After the introductions were done, team 2 officialy became a Genin team and began their missions, unfortunetly for them the missions were stuff that 6 year olds could do. The Hokage looked up from his desk to see team 2 coming in from thier latest mission, walking dog's, he also noticed that Kai was looking worse for where, "Oi old man, give us a c-ranked mission already! I've been dragged by a dog through a minefield Kami-sama only knows how many times, pukedon by five babys in the past two days, and to top it off we had to catch that dumbass cat, AGAIN."

A/N: Because it'd be too much of a hassle to write everything, I'm just going to skip ahead to the meadow part, also in this mission they are with the Bastard, foreheadgirl, dog boy, and red eyed hot chick.)

Naruto rested in the clearing, exausted after a hard night of training, when suddenaly a girl approached and woke him up, "Hey you'll catch a cold if you stay out here." She told Naruto, "Oh thanks but I don't get sick that easily, I was training to get stronger and the next thing I know I'm awake and looking at a beatiful girl, thanks for caring though." He said, however he couldn't help but notice that the girl was indeed beatiful, wit her long black hair and brown innocent eyes, however beneath those eyes he could sense a willingness to kill and something that was oddly familiar, "So may inquire to this lady's name?" He asked the blushing girl, "Ha-Haku,and yours?" She asked, "Naruto, Ukitake Naruto at your service." He smiledat the girl causing her to blush even deeper, "May I ask Naruto-kun, as to what you were doing out here in the forest?"

"Training, training to protect someone precious ." He answered, "Might I ask as to who you want to protect?" Haku asked, to her suprise Naruto lauged, "To tell the truth, I haven't met her yet." Haku became curious despite herself, "How can you protect someone if you have not met her yet?" She questioned, "Because," Naruto answered, "The one I've sworn to protect is my future wife, a beatiful lady like yourself." Haku blushed at this comment, "Haku-chan, can I ask you something?" She noddded, "Do you have someone...to protect?" He asked in serious tone, "Yes, yes I do have someone to protect." She answered, "Then I will protect them and you from harm." Naruto said, "Really Naruto-kun ther's no need too." She insisted, Naruto turned to her and smiled, a warm open smile, "I never go back on my word, as my honor demands it and my soul." Haku smiled, "Thank you Naruto-kun, i apoligize but I really must be going." As she said this she turned around and walked away, "Perhaps we'll meet again someday." She said, "Yea, perhaps We will." Naruto answered, as she left she walsked past Kai who stopped in front of a stting Naruto, "Kai, did you sense it, Naruto asked, "Barely, I wouldn't have thought we'd find her so quickly." Naruto smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek as he said, "She could be the one I'm looking for."

Takimaru: Woot cliff hanger, any ways I'm going to give you another voting, this time for Naruto's other bloodline, since I already have one picked out, here are the options

Kaguya bloodline: dead bone pulse

Sharingan

Byakugan

And if you want to create one it's fine with me, just give me the details, and one or two techniques and I'll include it. Also I'm probably going to put other bloodlines in here no matter what. Ja ne!

(1) Arrancar: sort of super hollow created by Aizen, a former shinigami captain, have shinigami powers and a zanpakuto

(2) Hogyoku: an orb that allows shinigami to gain hollow powers and Hollow's to gain shinigami powers, needed to create arrancar


End file.
